


【带卡】换妻

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 蛇卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 混乱邪恶的口嗨
Relationships: 带卡, 蛇卡
Kudos: 49





	【带卡】换妻

是群里说想看带卡换妻。

上忍土把晓卡抓住了，但是晓卡不想回木叶，天天想着搞事情，上忍土一方面出于私心，一方面也是担心卡回到木叶后被处罚，所以就把卡关神威空间了，眼睛封印起来了，外面就流传卡失踪了，不过也没人天天关注一个叛忍跑哪去了，所以没有引起什么注意，顶多就是嘱托上忍土多提防一下。

晓卡虽然被关在神威空间，但是上忍土拿晓卡没办法，完全没法沟通，没说几句就要吵起来，长发土又下不了狠手真把人怎样，只能把人日到闭嘴。

另一边，六火卡又很温和善于忍耐，面对再次失而复得的紫袍土，非常珍惜，不管紫袍土多么过激都不会反抗，被干晕过去醒来还要道歉。紫袍土就很不爽，一方面想要卡能爱惜自己一点，一方面又怀念像小时候一样毒舌的会反抗讽刺的卡。

于是有一天四人在神威空间狭路相逢，紫袍土和长发土一拍即合，达成共识，开始换妻play。

六火看到紫袍土看晓卡的眼神就同意了，晓卡不同意，各种冷嘲热讽的，晓袍卡和六火卡，形成鲜明对比。差点就开打了，不过晓卡打不过，被关了太久了，被土被绑过来了。

上忍土看到温和微笑的六火，也很心动，啊，震惊了，原来卡还能这样！羡慕紫袍土！虽然像小兽一样凶狠的卡很可爱，但是乖巧温顺的卡也好让人心动。

六火看上忍傻愣愣的看呆了，就主动脱了土裤子，跪下来给他口。上忍土忍不住扶着六火卡的头，手指插进银发里，感叹六火就连头发也比晓卡柔软。六火看上忍土脸红红的单纯大男孩的样子，开始自责，要是当年不是他的话，他的土就应该是这个样子。

所以就更加对上忍土热情了，一旁的四战土就酸溜溜地说这个样子的我才是你理想中的我吧。也不等六火卡回话，冷哼一声，拎着晓卡到一边去了，带着火气搞还在冷嘲热讽骂人的晓卡。

六火开始脱衣服，上忍土赶紧伸手帮忙，卡就笑眯眯地说谢谢。

六火很快就脱完了衣服，上忍土再次看呆了，六火身上不像晓卡，没有很多伤疤，（其实是有的，但是六火觉得紫袍土会讨厌所以找小樱治了下，胸前x字伤疤倒是还留着）皮肤看起来就像玉石一样，身材也比晓卡更丰腴些，尤其是奶子，不像晓卡是硬邦邦的肌肉，反而是柔软的，乳头也更大些，散发出成熟性感又诱人的韵味。晓卡屁股就很翘很小，上忍土一只手刚好能完全握住，六火的屁股肉就要多些，手握上去很光滑，差点握不完，稍微用点力手指会陷进去，软肉填满指缝那样。

上忍卡就觉得啊六火怎么哪哪都软软的哪都好好捏，手都忙不过来了，和晓卡的风情完全不一样。想到这上忍土就扭过头去看另一边，自己的晓卡被木遁吊在半空中，摆成双腿大开的姿势，嘴也被堵着，py里塞着光滑的木条，紫袍土在玩他的奶子。

六火等上忍土收回目光才问他要继续口吗，上忍土回过头脸更红了，问六火能不能让他捏捏奶子，因为看起来手感真的好好的样子，六火就主动掰开臀肉说你可以一边插进来一边玩，这样会更舒服。

“可、可以吗？但是还没做扩……”

上忍土还得说完就看到六火往里面插进去一根手指，拨开微微闭合的小洞，然后撤出手指，粉红色的小洞就缓缓流出一小股淫水

上忍土：？！！！！

新世界的大门打开了

真正意识到六火确实已经熟透了，如同熟透的蜜桃一样饱满多汁可以尽情采摘。

然后就脐橙吧

六火主动扶着土的唧唧坐上去，以前上忍土也要晓卡做过，但是晓卡基本不同意，除非是操了半天又不射给他，晓卡才会一边冷嘲热讽地说你是不是阳痿然后推倒土自己坐上去。把上忍土当做按摩棒一样自己爽完就不管了，留下還硬著的土一個人，上忍土最后还是要自己动，有时候甚至只能自己撸。

六火就很温柔地照顾土的感受，扶着土的唧唧小心坐下去，进去的时候，后面的小穴又湿又软，热情地裹住土的唧唧，是恰到好处的紧致和湿润，上忍土爽得不行，唧唧硬得又涨大一圈，六火还主动躬下腰把奶子送到上忍土手里给他玩，一边还很动情地叫床。

肉肉的屁股蹭着上忍土结实的大腿，把唧唧完全吃进去了，但是没有坐实土（担心把土腿坐麻了），很注意调整自己的重心， 呻吟声勾得人心痒痒，身上的薄汗好像都在发光那种。卡就一边上上下下的让土操自己，一边注意着少动上半身，确保奶子不会从土手里滑出去，因为上忍土用的力气不大。如果是紫袍土就不用担心了，哪怕要滑出去也会被对方紧紧攥住，或者直接扇奶子。

六火主要是心灵上的满足

上忍土也担心这样让六火太累了，帮卡撩来被汗打湿的头发，抱着六火颠了个位置，还注意让六火躺在自己的白袍子上。抱住六火时候就察觉到六火僵了一瞬，但是很快就软了身体由着上忍土，上忍土就掐着卡腰肢开始操。

卡刚刚还游刃有余，但是上忍土掌握主动权后顶着他的敏感点开始打桩，卡很快就不行了，呜呜呜叫着，唧唧硬硬的顶着土的小腹一直流水，上忍土就想着先帮他撸一下。

六火下面颜色也很浅，干干净净的，毛发也都剃了，两颗卵蛋也沉甸甸的。

被土一碰爽到尖叫那种。

两声尖叫重合在一起，上忍土这才记起关注自家卡，那边晓卡也被干得流水了，但是屁股里塞的还是木条，紫袍土不着急的样子，指尖长出一根细细的木条，扶着晓卡的唧唧把木条插了进去，晓卡被刺激得翻白眼了，拼命蹬腿挣扎，呜呜呜地像求饶一样看上忍土。

紫袍土就慢悠悠朝这边看了一眼，看到上忍土在揉弄卡的卵蛋就有点得意的笑了下说别白费功夫了，只管随便玩就行，没有他的允许卡是射不出来的。

上忍土惊了一下，“怎么可以这样……”

也不知道是在说晓卡的尿道责罚还是说六火卡的高潮限制，不过都差不多，紫袍土回答说我有分寸，卡卡西可比你想象的耐玩多了。

上忍土看晓卡爽得翻白眼口水滴个不停的样子，再看身下同样失神的六火，觉得紫袍说的好像挺有道理，身下的六火卡全身都是敏感点。

也不再抚慰六火的唧唧，干脆改成了后入式，这样就能握着六火的奶子干后面了

一边揉着两团软肉，捏着挺立的乳头拉扯，感受着卡后穴因此一缩一收的吸着他的唧唧，一边问六火会不会产乳，“明明已经这么涨了不产乳不会很可惜吗？”

在卡脖子上留下牙痕，说好想趴在六火胸口喝奶。接着就感受六火后面猛地收紧，虽然前面还没射，后面高潮了。

六火肯定会仔细考虑的吧，还为不能产乳感到歉疚，六火以为自己已经做得很好了，没想到还是有疏漏的地方，还是想得不够周全。回去被紫袍土肏的时候也被说了，明明已经是这么柔软这么大的奶子了居然不会产乳，中看不中用！

六火想更满足土哥，事后就去找大蛇丸。在大蛇丸面前衣衫半褪，露出柔软的胸脯，问大蛇丸能不能想办法让他也能产乳，被大蛇丸掂着乳头左右翻看揉捏，非常羞耻但是为了土努力忍耐。乳头还留着新鲜的被土玩弄的痕迹，牙印和巴掌印都很清晰，紫袍土很喜欢扇奶子（）回家后被紫袍土看到胸被别人捏过的痕迹还要被惩罚，自主主张，还被狠狠抽了一顿。

大蛇丸慢悠悠检查了半天，先是手指，然后又用蛇信子刺进乳孔里去开发，尖牙嗑在乳头上，吸得啧啧作响，差点没把卡玩到高潮，幸好卡事先给自己塞了肛塞，不然现在裤子应该都湿透了。大蛇丸仔细检（品）查（尝）了一番说六火乳头还是很敏感的，是可以产乳的。用细线系着乳头往前拉扯到极致，六火皱着眉头忍耐，大蛇丸就很悠闲地在拉扯成圆锥型的奶子上贴铝片做检查，仔细看乳头的颜色和乳肉的柔软度。一边说诶呀呀数据很不错，六火想要彻底开发乳头当然可以，您比较喜欢怎样的口味呢——我是说乳汁的味道也是可以有一定调整的。

六火当然就希望能少点腥味甜一点，乳孔已经被土开发过了，大蛇丸只需要疏通捅一捅，给卡调配好药剂就从乳孔打进去，做完为了测试敏感度还要卡帮他乳交试试，说担心药剂影响卡乳头本来的敏感度。卡只觉得奶子里面灼烧特别强烈，像是火在里面烧一样难受，也很担心影响奶子敏感度，所以就同意大蛇丸提议，就给他乳交，双手捧住奶子，夹着大蛇丸的唧唧摩擦，好像更敏感了，闻到熟悉的膻腥味，以及一被刺激奶头，后穴也开始条件反射的冒水。

卡放心啦，以至于被大蛇丸“不小心”颜射了都没怎么生气，就瞪了他一眼。

大蛇丸赶紧转移话题给他说记得每周要来注射一次，连续大概两三个月就可以了，而且以后奶子可能会涨得更大（那时候您可能会需要束胸——大蛇丸），乳汁要记得及时挤出来不然会很难受——虽然看起来您这里的容量还挺大。几个疗程后产乳就是不可逆的了，也就是说可能会一直泌乳，乳头会非常敏感，可能连衣服摩擦都受不了，必须要贴乳贴再束胸才能出门。

卡赶紧专心听着，脸上的精液都忘记擦了，看得大蛇丸暗自舔舔下唇，决定好好珍惜并创造给六火检查身体的机会。

“而且还要注意保养和调整，不然您这里会想失禁一样不停地漏乳哦。”

当然医生的忠告六火没有转达给土，后面果然乳头失禁了，火影袍里面常常湿湿的，每天都要夹着，又痛又爽。

卡本来也很注意的，结果有一次和土玩电击play，乳头上绑了带电流的跳蛋玩了半天，刺激太过，上下一起失禁，后来乳头就开始控制不住地漏奶了，不得不每天戴着乳夹去上班。

靠得近了就会闻见淡淡奶香，所以六火无论春夏秋冬都捂得严严实实，小孩子们也都很喜欢六代目。

哦对了晓卡还在被捆着呢。

紫袍土一直不肏，py里的木条已经水淋淋的，甚至含暖了，但是刺激不够完全没法高潮，晓卡有点毒舌小天才的意思，紫袍土想调教他到神智不清自己叫自己小母狗求肏。

毒舌又凶狠，刚开始眼神特别冷，杀气腾腾的，反抗也很凶，紫袍土反而很兴奋，  
天天搞温和六火都没啥成就感，把晓卡放置到求饶求操，抓着他的头发让他看自己的土干六火的样子，“看看你淫荡的样子，现在你的屁股也像他一样一样一直流水呢。”

晓卡衣服还好好穿着，看上忍土对六火奶子爱不释手的样子，又气又羞又痒，就被紫袍土打屁股，反正就是不肏，一边六火已经被中出了，抬被撞得红红的白屁股就流出精液。

晓卡委屈，上忍土也开始心疼，就给六火披上白袍子抱了过去，本想是自己安抚一下晓卡的，六火就很主动开始舔晓卡还插着尿道棒的jj，紫袍土也开始心软，加上自己也硬得不行，就开始肏晓卡。

穿着白袍的软软肉肉的六火卡和穿着黑底红云晓袍的精瘦的晓卡并排露出屁股，两个土开始就看着自己的卡干着别人的卡，把两个相似的小洞干得一样的红肿发情，流出白色的精液，还饥渴不知满足地缠着粗大的阴茎，失神地呻吟着被一次又一次贯穿。或者两个卡抱在一起互相抚慰，互相蹭奶，屁股努力夹着对方的土的精液。两个土像是竞争一样，卖力地肏对方的卡，看谁的卡高潮得更快哭得更狠，等晓袍和六火卡被搞得不知多少次干高潮哭着求饶时候软得不行时候，两只土才满意退出，六火和晓卡就69姿势开始舔对方的py，把自己的土的精液吸出来，不过晓卡第一次经历这么激烈的性爱，不像六火卡那样成熟擅长控制，被恶劣的紫袍土一按肚子，再也夹不住，喷了六火一脸精液。

两个土再次达成一致，以后要经常互相交换卡玩。

以后等六火产乳还可以大家一起喝奶玩六火奶子了。

end


End file.
